Scarab
}|GetValue= }| | name = Scarab | hp = 320 | exp = 120 | ratio = 0.375 | summon = 395 | convince = 395 | illusionable = yes | isboss = no | creatureclass = Arthropods | primarytype = Insects | abilities = Melee (0-75), Poison Hit (0-35), Poison Fields, Haste | maxdmg = 115 | immuneto = Earth Damage and Paralysis | strongagainst = Ice Damage (-20%), Physical Damage (-15%), Energy Damage (-10%). | weakagainst = Fire Damage (+18%) | behavior = Scarabs run at 80 hp. If a weak creature (such as a Larva) is blocking it's path, the scarab will kill the larva in order to reach you. | sounds = | notes = Larvas grow into scarabs, which with great age become ancient scarabs. | location = Ankrahmun Tombs, the sand around Ankrahmun (use a shovel), deep in Larva caves, the path leading to Chor. | strategy = Only attack them but bring some Antidote Runes or use Antidote in case you step on a poison field. For Druids, it's cheaper to wait for the poison to wear off and then use exura sio. Since scarabs quickly run away when wounded, it may help to use the Chase Opponent mode while fighting them. This will help you avoid accidentally walking through poison fields that they produce. These creatures are good for paladins because they have no distance attacks. They are also good for a knight with good skills. You need around at least 65/65 and probably a Crown Set to reduce waste. A 70/70 would mean profit for you because their melee attack will never bleed you. Mages might do better to avoid them because of the very poor Exp/HP Ratio, which is worth considering when hunting with HMMs, however could be a good and cheap option if mages hunt them with Wand of Inferno or Hailstorm Rod and a couple of MF backpacks. The gp received from them make a good benefit/expense ratio. Also, medium leveled Mages could make a profitable hunt with Summons. Fire Elementals or Fire Devils do the most damage because of their Fire attacks (scarabs have strong armor), but be careful not to let them get targeted by the Scarabs, since they would not survive for very long. Demon Skeletons work best for Scarabs because they take no damage from the Poison attacks and very little from the Melee, while doing good damage. Demon Skeletons also walk through Poison Fields, which obstruct other Summons that are not immune. However, Demon Skeletons are relatively slow, so if the Scarab starts to run away, the Demon Skeleton wouldn't be able to catch it. For blocking purposes, a Monk works best because it does little damage (and steals little exp) while healing itself to counteract the Poison. Another good idea might be to summon a Tarantula, since they can block the poison attacks of the scarab, and can still deal damage to them. Just bring some IH runes to heal the tarantula. | loot = 0-55 gp, 0-2 Meat, Bag (semi-rare), 0-3 Arrows (semi-rare), Heavy Machete (semi-rare), Daramanian Mace (rare), 0-2 Scarab Coins (rare), 0-2 Small Amethysts (rare), Small Emerald (very rare). |}}